Therefore, it is a feature of the illustrative embodiments to provide a novel electronic apparatus.
It is another feature of the illustrative embodiments to provide an electronic apparatus capable of restarting a game from the middle after the completion of a call.
According to an illustrative embodiment, an electronic apparatus having a game function and a phone function comprises: an interruption key to instruct the game in progress to pause; a first register to which a first predetermined value is set in response to an operation of the interruption key; interrupting means for interrupting the game when the first register indicates the first predetermined value; detecting means for detecting an incoming phone call; and setting means for setting the first predetermined value into the first register in response to the detection of the incoming call.
When the interruption key to interrupt the game in progress is operated, the first predetermined value is set to the first register. Thereupon, the game is interrupted by the interrupting means. On the other hand, if an incoming phone call is detected by the detecting means, the first predetermined value is set to the first register by the setting means when receiving the incoming call. Accordingly, when there is an incoming call, the game is interrupted without having to operate the interruption key.
In one aspect of an illustrative embodiment, when the first register indicates the first predetermined value, game data at this moment is stored in a memory by a storing means.
In another aspect of an illustrative embodiment, whether or not the game is in execution is determined by determination means. The setting means sets the first predetermined value in the first register during execution of the game. Specifically, when there is an incoming call during the execution of the game, the first predetermined value is set in the first register, whereby the game is interrupted.
In another aspect of an illustrative embodiment, when a restart key, to indicate a restart of the game, is operated, a second predetermined value is set to a second register. Thereupon, the game is restarted by the restart means.
In further aspect of an illustrative embodiment, when receiving an incoming call, a tone of the game screen is modified by a modifying means.
In another aspect of an illustrative embodiment, the game is executed by a game program downloaded by the phone function.
According to the illustrative embodiments, when there is an incoming call, the game is interrupted without operating the interruption key. More specifically, the game is not ceased but paused. Accordingly, the game can be restarted from the middle after completion of the call.
The first predetermined value is not only set in the register when the interruption key is operated, but also when there is an incoming call. Accordingly, even if a conventional game program (a program to interrupt a game when a first predetermined value is set in a register) is utilized without a modification, it is possible to interrupt the game upon receiving an incoming call. More specifically, the game can be paused when there is an incoming call without modifying a game pause function originally provided in the conventional game program.
According to an illustrative embodiment, a processing method of an electronic apparatus having a game function and a phone function, and provided with an interruption key, comprises the steps of: (a) interrupting a game in progress in response to an operation of the interruption key; (b) setting operation data of the interruption key when there is an incoming phone call. When the interruption key is operated, the game in progress is interrupted. Furthermore, when there is an incoming phone call, the operation data of the interruption key is set. Thus, when receiving the incoming phone call, processing is executed in a manner similar to that at the time the interruption key is operated.
In one aspect of the illustrative embodiments, the game data at this moment is stored in the memory in response to the operation of the interruption key or the incoming phone call.
In another aspect of the illustrative embodiments, the tone of a game screen in progress is modified in response to the incoming call of the phone.
Also, in an illustrative embodiment, when there is an incoming call, the game is interrupted without operating the interruption key. The game can be restarted from the middle of the game by operating the restart key upon completion of communication.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the illustrative embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.